Many attempts have been made over the years to provide useful and unique devices for holding small objects, such as writing implements, in a position ready for manual retrieval and immediate use. Nevertheless, in various environments such as equipment control rooms or aircraft flight decks, where the use of such implements is necessary to record data vital to operation, personnel are still frequently frustrated at the unavailability of fully adequate implement holders. Consequently, a continuing demand exists for a simple and inexpensive device to secure small implements such as pens or pencils in a position for immediate use.
In general, I have found that currently available implement holders known to me have limited adjustment capability, so that the orientation of the object being held is not ideal. More particularly in operating vehicles, such as commercial aircraft, I have found that placement and orientation of pen and pencil holders leaves much to be desired. Due to the restricted space available, and the unique and often sharply angled surfaces which afford limited ability to permanently affix implement holders, there remains an ongoing need for a device which will readily attach to smooth surfaces. Moreover, there remains an ongoing need for an implement holder that will readily attach to smooth surfaces, that is adjustable along a preselected curved path (preferably along a suitable arc axis), and that is also adjustable around an axis of rotation, so that both the implement holder and the implement being supported can be held in a convenient orientation.